


Pillow Talk

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice is awakened by the sound of a growling, Hannibal is having a nightmare.





	Pillow Talk

The disorientation of suddenly awakening made her very confused for a moment.

Then she notices the growling sound coming from her side.

Clarice blinks a few times before her vision gets into focus.

“Hannibal,... Hannibal, wake up” she whispers, approaching him, her hands finding his, trying to get him to let go of the pillow he is holding tightly, his grip is one of iron. His teeth have torn the pillow.

He hadn’t been having nightmares for a long time, it’s the first time she sees him having one.

“Hannibal, I’m here. It’s alright now”

The brunette is careful when touching him not to scare him any further.

He is growling and tears are wetting the pillow.

She wonders what could have triggered such response after all this time.

The former agent moves closer to him, letting her smell fill his senses and her touch bring him back to conscience.

The hold of his teeth on the pillow begins to loosen, a whisper comes from his lips. “Mischa”

Starling touches his face gently, caressing his cheek. “Hannibal, wake up, darling”

When he opens his eyes he looks like a lost boy, he has no notion of time and watches her face for a long moment as if trying to place himself.

“Clarice…” he finally whispers.

“You were having a nightmare” she explains.

He gets up quickly, not for a moment remembering he was naked under the covers. “I’m sorry I woke you up, dear”

She dismisses the apology as unnecessary. “What happened?” she asks, she knows something is going on his mind.

He pauses for a moment before facing her.

“I haven’t had these dreams in years, I usually have them when in danger”

Starling considers for a moment. “We can leave them, tomorrow if this is the case”

The man considers for a moment, making her wonder just in how much danger they could be.

“Do you want to search the house?”

He shakes his head in a ‘no’. Finally, he walks back to the bed, sitting next to her naked form. His eyes find the torn pillow, she follows her gaze.

“You made quite a mess, Dr. Lecter” Starling observes.

“I was eighteen last time I did something like this,” he tells her.

“Last time I did something like this, it was your fault”

A smile crept on his lips.

“Let’s go back to sleep, we can kick anyone’s ass tomorrow” she offers before moving to replace his pillow with hers. “Lay down, Doctor, I need you to be my pillow”

Lecter complies and pulls her to his chest when she lays by his side.

“I could have hurt you”

“You didn’t and I know how to fight” she pointed out. She could feel him tense, something going through his mind. “Hannibal, we need to sleep”

“I’m sorry”

“What was it?” she finally questions.

He takes a moment. “You’d do it, run in the middle of the night if I said we had to”

She looked up to him. “Why wouldn’t I? We’re on this together, you and I, I’m not leaving you”

“What if you had to?”

“I would not”

“If I asked you to”

She sat on the bed, facing him. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“If we were cornered and I told you to run, would you?”

“I’d shoot your ass before leaving you behind. If we are ever to be taken down, we are doing this together”

“You’d fight me”

“Have no doubt of that! I’ll not play the victim, I’ll not run. I’m your partner, I’ll stay with you for better or for worse”

Lecter observed her for a moment, his expression unreadable. “Clarice”

“Yes”

“Will you marry me?”

She blinked a few times. “Are you-- Hannibal, if this is you trying to make me change my mind--”

“Perhaps a little”

“Not so fast, buddy!” she laid back on his arms. “You’re not getting rid of me this easily”

“You never answered my question, my dear”

“Yes, I’ll marry you… This changes nothing, Hannibal Lecter. I’m not leaving you”

He smiled before kissing the top of her head.

“I think we should sleep now, my dear”

She nodded slowly before burying her face into his neck.

Hannibal fell asleep listening to her soft breathing.


End file.
